beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. About Jet Optimus. Jet Optimus is a combination of Optimus Primal and Jetfire. Draw the combiner if you wish. I'll draw the combiner later. okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:06, December 19, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Brawn. Transmetal Brawn has his koala-head split into his hands, and he has wheels of a 4x4, in reference to his G1 counterpart. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 10:26, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Deepsheep. Transmetal Deepsheep has his sheep-head split into his feet, and he has wheels like that of a motorcycle. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Dropshot. Dropshot is a redeco of Beachcomber. His beast mode is a sea lion. His robot mode's tattoo is a lightning bolt. He has a Predacon symbol in his beast mode head. Draw him and upload him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 11:05, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About Breakbones. Breakbones is colored after Universe Breakneck. He is a Predacon and transforms into a black-skinned hippopotamus. Draw him and upload him if you wish. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:56, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Create pages for these Maximals. Create pages for these Maximals- *Airlift *Blastcharge *Flat-Foot *Flat-Out *Longview *Dagger *Grenade *Suppressor *Windclaw *Camo *Blowpipe *Dropkick *Hightail *Rollout *Stakeout Here's the thought, Marvelvsdcvscapcomvssega2, create them yourself. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:48, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About Deftwing. Deftwing is a Maximal duck-transformer who hates Predacons. Deftwing is a blue-feathered duck-transformer. Draw him and upload him if you wish, today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:07, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About Neutro. Neutro is a capybara-transformer Maximal and a heroic warrior who fought against Predacons. He is Hot Shot's brother. His fur is black, his robot mode body colored after Hot Shot's Armada incarnation. Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:07, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About the Sweeps. The Sweeps are the clone brothers of Scourge RID. The Sweeps are numbered. Draw them if you wish, today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:53, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About the Predacon Tracer. Tracer plays too much video games, including Overwatch, Pan!!, Hot, SFX, Ha Ha Ha, Robot Resource, Oh!!, and Chu!!, among others. He is a dragonfly-transformer who is a Predacon. He is colored after G1 counterpart. Draw him if you wish. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:49, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About Hot House. Hot House is a redeco of Stridex, but with a different head. His beast mode's skin is white. Hot House is a Maximal who serves Optimus Primal and hunted the Predacons every step of the way. Draw him and upload him if you wish, today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:49, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About Highjump. Highjump is a Maximal who is a hippopotamus-transformer. He has a Maximal symbol on his beast mode head. He has a tattoo saying "Highjump" on his arms. Draw him and upload him if you wish. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:49, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About Krok. Krok is a redeco of Transmetal Drift, but with guns. He is very dangerous. He is a Predacon who serves Megatron. Draw him and upload him if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:03, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About Caimanex. Caimanex is a Maximal who fights Predacons. His beast mode is always in running pose. Draw him and upload him if you wish. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:03, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About Vroom Vroom is a grey-furred kangaroo-transformer. He is a repaint of Kickstarter. His beast mode is in kicking position. Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:23, December 30, 2017 (UTC) About Jetty. Jetty is an eagle-transforming Maximal who hates Predacons. His colors are based on G1 Jetstorm. Draw him if you wish. Promise?